siren_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/5 Best and 5 Worst Snatch Gamers!
For Melissa, I thought you might appreciate this in honour of the season finale tonight. Can't wait to see my queen Jinkx get crowned <3 Anywaaaay, here are the 5 queens that gave me WIFE during the snatch game, and the 5 that were dirty snatches. #5 Best Pandora Boxx: Carol Channing. A funny queen who went through a disheartening change in all-stars, Pandora served us RASPBERRIES with Carol Channing realness. #4 Best Tatianna: Britney Spears For someone who never really did impersonations before, Tatianna DELIVERED as Britney Spears, giving us total dumb blonde realness with a completely accurate portrayal. #3 Best Stacy Layne Matthews: Mo'Nique (Precious) Mirror Mirror On the wall never would've said Stacy Layne was the fairest queen of them all, and originally, wouldn't have said she had much talent. Stacy proved the nay-sayers wrong with a FLAWLESS performance of Mo'Nique, right down to looking exactly like the precious edition which earned Mo Mo an oscar. #2 Best Jinkx Monsoon: Little Edie Melissa, don't even throw dirt on me for this. Jinkx, 100% SERVED during her snatch game performance, and easily delivered one of, if not THE best in the 4 seasons the show has done it. It was so hard choosing between her and the number 1 choice, but overall Jinkx's little edie fell behind ONE queen and ONE queen only... #1 Best Chad Michaels: Cher One word: PERFECTION. There is truly no queen out there who can do an impersonation better than Chad can do Cher, All tea all shade. Chad's performance was truly unforgettable, and a perfect example of how to REALLY serve during the snatch game. And now, for the 5 queens who made me gag... and not in a good way, during their snatch game performances. #5 Worst Lineysha Sparx: Celia Cruz Season 5 snatch game had lots of bad queens to choose from, but among the worst had to be Lineysha's abysmal Celia Cruz. It wasn't so bad that I couldn't understand a word she was saying... It was actually worse when I COULD understand her. #4 Worst Kenya Michaels: Beyonce Sorry to the foreign queens, but Kenya, like Lineysha, took a good idea and made it into shit. It was an over-the-top performance that Beyonce likely wouldn't survive. #3 Worst Delta Work: Cher I LOVE Delta. Don't get me wrong. But that Cher... Just wtf? When you compare THAT to Chad's legendary performance, I can't help but get a little weepy. Just, why Delta? #2 Worst Alyssa Edwards: Katy Perry Yes Alyssa. Tweet Katy Perry a rupology, cause as an (obvious) Katy Perry fan, I was quite grossed out by that beyond mediocre performance that could've been wonderful. Shoulda gone with Kim from RHOATL. #1 Worst Phi Phi O'Hara: Lady Gaga No, not becaue I hate Phi Phi... That Lady Gaga was more like Lady GAG-GAG, gag being used in a negative way here. Phi Phi's Gaga was a prime example of how NOT to do the snatch game, so it's as important to take notes from this plane crash as it is to take notes from fantastic performances like Chad and Jinkx. Some queens were still wonderful and werked, and some were shitty, but there could only be 5 in each category. here are some honorable mentions... In no order, the best honorable mentions. Willam: Jessica Simpson It was hard not to include Willam's hilarious Jessica Simpson in the top 5. The only flaw I have with it is how it mainly just looked like Willam's everyday drag look, and nothing like Jessica. But the personallity was PERFECTION and completely spot-on. Sharon Needles: Michelle Visage Sharon's Michelle Visage was risky, and it was a risk that worked out to her advantage. It would've been more ballsy if she had ended up using the hilarious witch nose, so she gets deduction for copping out on that. Roxxxy Andrews: Tamar Braxton Mel, you probably can't believe I put Roxxxy here, but She was honestly the second best next to Jinkx at season 5 snatch game. She was funny, unique and gave a glamorous performance. Too bad it was one of the only challenges she did good in. #alltallshade Detox: Ke$ha I really don't understand the hate Detox got for her Ke$ha. She was acting dizzy, drunk and like a greasy dumb blonde... In other words, Detox was Ke$ha in a fucking NUTSHELL. Yes, choosing Ke$ha probably wasn't a good idea because she is surprisingly boring, but Detox nailed the challenge, and did better than a large majority of the other queens. Honorable mentions for other shitty performances, again in no order. Jiggly Caliente: Snooki Jiggly's idea to do Snooki was BRILLIANT. She even had the look down, and nice props such as alcohol and pickles. She ended up bombing the most important aspect, which is IMPERSONATING the character, rather than just looking like it. Overall, it was one of snatch games most dissapointing performances. Alaska: Lady Bunny I honestly can't fathom how Alaska's Lady Bunny was praised... It was tacky, unfunny and nothing like Bunny. He sounded like he had smoked 3 cartons of cigarettes, the makeup was awful, the wig was a failure and he didn't even bother to make himself look more plump. I HATE reading Alaska, but it's just so easy to lol... Jade Jolie: Taylor Swift Jade was Jade. There was NOTHING Taylor Swift about his performance, and it was honestly one of her worst moments on the show. Yes, we didn't get to see much of her Taylor, but what we did see was quite lackluster. THE END :D Category:Blog posts